Operation: BRONX
by LG65
Summary: 3rd Mission of Operation: G.L.O.B.A.L. Numbuh 65 leads in the elimination of Type X devices from reaching the Bronx.


Disclaimer: I don't own KND.  
  
KND: © Cartoon Network/Curious Pictures  
  
Operation: B.R.O.N.X.  
(Brutal Raid Of Naughty Xylophones)  
  
Writing Operative: Numbuh 65 (a.k.a. Luis Ernesto Fisher Gonzalez)  
  
Time: 3:00 PM  
Place: New York City, New York, United States  
  
Numbuh 65 was taking a walk through Times Square. He was enjoying life away from his home in Toronto. Then, he got a call from his cell phone. He answered it, "Hello? Yeah? OK. I'm on my way." Then, he rushed over to the middle of Central Park. The other KND were waiting for him. "The Kids Next Door satellites indicate that there are Type X torture devices heading straight to the Bronx." Numbuh 1 reported, and he showed the operatives the photo. The Type X devices looked a lot like xylophones. "There is a truck that delivers these devices. We'll have to destroy those devices!" "Any idea where the truck is now, Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 65 asked "We know it is coming to the city." Numbuh 1 pointed out, "We'll have to be ready."  
  
Moments later, Numbuh 65 stood on the S.K.Y.C.L.A.W. (Super sunbeam Kool Yellow Claw Lowering Aerial Weapon), piloted by Numbuh 2. They were flying over a bridge that led to New York City. Then, when he noticed the purple X on the truck, I yelled, "Truck X, dead ahead!" "Roger that, Numbuh 65!" Numbuh 2 replied, and he gunned the plane right to the truck. Numbuh 65 jumped down to the truck like a huge kangaroo. With his iron fist, he broke open a hole in the truck. It was shaped like an oval. He then yelled, "Go in! Repeat, go in!" The other KND hopped in the hole. The S.K.Y.C.L.A.W. lowered its claw. "Got it, Numbuh 2?" asked Numbuh 65 "Got it, commander!" Numbuh 2 replied, and he lifted the claw. A bunch of xylophones moved up, and were eaten away like corroding metal. "How many more we have left?!" Numbuh 65 asked "A lot more than we can imagine!" Numbuh 1 answered, "OK!" Numbuh 65 said, "We've got to slice them down before it reaches the Bronx!" Then, Numbuh 4 noticed a door. "Numbuh 4, you are a genius!" he said to himself, and he opened the truck door. When the truck swerved a sharp right turn, hundreds of xylophones plopped from their piles. All the KND retreated, except Numbuh 4! Numbuh 4 was hit by at least 100,000 xylophones!  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Plaza Hotel near Central Park, Numbuh 65 asked, "What did we go wrong here? Anyone?" "Always follow standardized procedures." Numbuh 3 replied "Hmmm. Fair enough." Numbuh 65 said, "Well, we have some good news and bad news." "The bad news is Numbuh 4's 'strategy' failed to get all of the xylophones out of Truck X. It also cost him his life. I mean he's in no condition to fight! The good news is there's only one xylophone in the truck. Also, we have an substitute operative." Then, he showed them a dog. The dog was a cocker spaniel, with the exact hair of Numbuh 4. "Ooh, how cute!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed "Well, this is one way to get out of trouble." Numbuh 1 replied, "But will it be able to perform the correct assignments?" "Of course, Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 65 responded, then he showed them a demonstration. "Sit, Numbuh 4+!" The dog sat. "Speak, Numbuh 4+!" The dog barked. "Stay, Numbuh 4+!" The dog stood still. "OK, we can take him on our mission!" Numbuh 1 agreed. "What?!" Numbuh 4 outburst, "You can't take this dog! I'm fine, and I can join in! Just watch me!" Then, he tried standing up. But, it was no use. He fell over. "I keep telling you, Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 65 said, "You're in no condition to battle!" "Kids Next Door!" Numbuh 1 said, "Let's move out!" All the KND rushed downstairs. Numbuh 4+ winked, and barked after them. Numbuh 4 was still upset. So, he decided to walk out of the Plaza Hotel. He, in his wheelchair, took the elevator all the way to the bottom floor. It took an hour to reach the ground floor of the hotel. With the nifty speed of Jeff Adams, Numbuh 4 rushed all the way into combat.  
  
At the side of the road in Interstate Highway 87, Numbuh 4+ laid on the floor whimpering. The truck driver pulled over, and helped the dog up. Soon, it began to whimper to the driver. "Your mom left you for some other dog?" the driver said, "That is so sad." Numbuh 4+ whimpered some more. "You had a son, and he was kidnapped and beaten to death?!" the driver continued, "It starting to make me cry!" Then, Numbuh 65 and the KND moved into the open truck. Numbuh 65 looked at the xylophone. It was golden and pretty large, and it read, "Por: Ilsia Gonzalez. Yo quiero tu, Marlene Fisher." "Oh, my God!" Numbuh 65 exclaimed, "This thing is meant for my cousin!" Then, he lifted the xylophone. It weighed at least the same mass as 5 elephants! After a few struggles, Numbuh 65 stopped, and then said, "OK, team. We have to carry it out!" Everyone began to lift the xylophone. It indeed weighed the mass of 5 elephants. When it got near the door, Numbuh 65 said, "That's good enough." Numbuh 4+ began to whimper some more. "And Linda broke up with Andy?!" The truck driver cried, "That is so sad!!!" "Don't believe that dog!" Someone yelled. It was the real Numbuh 4! "Do you even believe that cruddy dog?! He is telling you fake stories that will make you cry, while a group of kids are trying to get that last xylophone from that truck! That canine is doing nothing but tricking you!" Then, the truck driver looked at Numbuh 4+. "Is this true?!" he yelled, and then he muttered as he boarded his truck. He turned on the engine. "Well, we got it out the door." Numbuh 5 pointed out, "But how do we get it outside?" Then, the giant xylophone knocked over and. SMOOSH!  
  
"Yeah!" Numbuh 4 cheered, back at the Plaza Hotel. "I managed to reach the truck in time, and I knocked out the giant gold xylophone that was meant for your cousin! Right, Numbuh 65?!" "Right. Yay." Numbuh 65 said, sarcastically. He and the remaining KND were hurt, and in wheelchairs. Just then, a computer image came on-screen on the floor via Numbuh 65's watch. "Kids Next Door satellites indicate truck supply of baritones." The computer said, "Now sending active Kids Next Door members." Then, those 6 new members arrived. They were DOGS! They look exactly like their human counterparts. They barked as they rushed down the stairs. Numbuh 4+ winked at the injured KND and rushed off.  
  
End Transmission 


End file.
